Aether Spirit
An Aether Spirit is a human who was killed by (or had) a potent source of Element 115. As opposed to reanimating as a Zombie, the corpse of the human dissipates, and in it's place rises a cloud of pink dust. From there, the spirit is free to do whatever it desires. Abilities Aether Spirits, naturally, have various abilities which involve Element 115. They are capable of turning dead bodies into Zombies at will. They can invade a person's mind, and can willingly speak to them. Aether Spirits also have what is known as 'Aether Abilities' which includes but is not limited to Fire, Beams or Balls of pure 'energy', soundwaves, tsunamis and earthquakes. All Aether Spirits are linked to Power-Ups, more often than not one will arrise as the 'Announcer' in order to escape the painful sensation felt whenever a power-up is obtained nearby. Although only Max Porter and Gruntijackal have ever became Announcers. Aether Spirits can inhabit inanimate objects by using them as a shell of sorts around their being. Gruntijackal used the bones of a thousand dead survivors to be his shell so he could get around without being exposed. Aether Spirit power varies depending on the amount of Element 115 was on their person when they died. For instance, the original Aether Spirit is the most powerful as he was electricuted by perhaps the most potent amount of Element 115 as he was experimented on very early into the element's history. Aether Spirits are incredibly resilient to bullets, shrapnel and just about anything. Upon death, a Spirit will explode and cause a massive amount of the damage to the area around it. Essentially, Aether Spirits (physically) are just pure Element 115 amplified by the conscionse of the victim. As such, things that destroy Element 115 will also kill Aether Spirits. As such, when Hiru Masaki activated his device, the majority of Spirits died as they wern't high enough in Earth's atmosphere to escape it. Dark Tears Aether Spirits have all of the same abilities as their Time Travel Will Tell series counterparts in the Dark Tears series. The Aether Spirits rarely appear, however, and are often very powerful with their own singular goals. The Aether Spirits also appear to be helping the Survivors (despite trying to kill them), as it is revealed that all Aether Spirits are hostile to both Group 935 and the Illuminati. Known Aether Spirits Time Travel Will Tell Series *Unidentified Aether Spirit *Max Porter *Gruntijackal *CaptainMacMillan *Daniel Smith *It is speculated that Kirsten, Maggie, Hershel and Amber Bailey could have became Aether Spirits as all the Zombies had a quite potent amount of Element 115, aswell as the fact that all of them were bitten by numerous Zombies, amplifying the amount. It is unlikely that Crystal Bailey became one as the Zombies were killed before they managed to bite her too many times. Remember When... *Dead Raiser (Remember When... only) *Ebon Shadowshot (Remember When... only) Dark Tears Series *Bloody Mary *The Demonic Announcer prior to Samantha Maxis was an Aether Spirit.